Shattered
by wings59
Summary: Eli finally decides to visit therapy, but is it only making situations worse?
1. Chapter 1

"Can I go home yet?" Eli scoffed as he rolled his eyes. He looked at the woman in front of him. Her auburn hair was cut at the end of her chin. She had a shouldered shirt on, with a long black skirt that stopped right at the bottom of her knees. The woman's eyes were uplifting, but her expression showed that what she has to deal with right now, isn't something very common.

"Oh, Elijah," she began, but he stopped her.

"It's Eli, don't place the rest."

"Okay, then. Eli, you cannot go home. This is for your health. Now, why don't you tell me what's on your mind," she smiled.

Eli looked at the woman, but quickly looked back down. "She's on my mind. Her face, smile, voice. I love her. I don't want to give her up. Her comforting ways, love." He paused. " I don't know where I would be without her." He stopped. "If she really loved me, why would she send me here? Why wouldn't she trust me?"

The woman tilted her head. She sighed. "That's not it. There is something else," she waited, "what else is bothering you?

He stared at her. He had such an evil glare, it was absolutely penetrating. "I'm scared. Scared that she doesn't love me. She doesn't love me because of Julia."

The therapist knew about Julia, from earlier visits. Eli's mom and she were good friends a few years back. "Eli, Julia isn't a reason to hold back. You have to let go of her. She's in your heart."

Eli allowed two tears to roll down his cheeks. "I don't want to forget her."

There was a long pause. "I am sorry, Eli."

Eli looked back at her, "They all say that."

The therapist began to speak, "Well, that is all the time for today. Eli, you did well today. Tomorrow we will talk more."

"Goodnight," he replied.

Eli walked home in a huff; he couldn't stop thinking about what the woman had asked him. _Who? Why do you still love her? Open up? _He rolled his eyes as he entered his house.

"Eli! How was therapy?" CeCe smiled as she pulled him into a hug.

"Fine, just fine," he replied.

"So, are you feeling any better?" Bullfrog asked.'

"Um, yeah, but I think I'm going to go get some rest for now," Eli sighed.

"Okay, well, goodnight, Honey," CeCe beamed.

Eli made his way to his room, but he stayed at the top of the steps. Usually he likes to listen to what his parents have to say about him.

"Honey, he's not talking anymore," CeCe's voice whimpered.

"I know," Bullfrog replied.

"Well, what are we going to do about it, we can't just go on not caring!" she cried.

"Yeah? Well, I don't know what to do!" Bullfrog yelled.

"Well, the therapy," CeCe waited, "Maybe he needs more appointments."

"I don't know what to do with this kid anymore," Bullfrog sighed.

Eli's heart sank to his chest he couldn't bear to hear his parents like this. He headed into his room. He was so angered. He didn't know what to do. He thought about it all night.

_Disappointment? Is that what they are now? Maybe I should leave… or runaway. _Eventually, though those thoughts haunted his not-so-innocent soul, he eventually drifted off to bed.

The next morning, Eli ate his breakfast and headed to therapy. He awoke before his parents, so he could avoid talking to them.

When he entered the office, he sat down and closed his eyes.

"Mr. Goldsworthy, good morning!" The therapist entered.

"Good morning," he greeted.

"So, are you ready to talk? Or do you just want to wait a little bit?" she asked.

"No, I am ready," Eli sighed.

"Please, proceed."


	2. Chapter 2

"Last night, after I got home, I heard my parents talking. They said things about me being a screw-up. How I am such a failure. They don't know what to do with me anymore. I feel like there isn't a light, or sun for me anymore," Eli cried.

No one talked, neither of them made a sound.

"I've," he pause, "I've lost who I am. Everything I love is lost. No hope remains anymore. At least not for me. My heart is so broken. Yet, I'm only human, right? Why do people say that, and then just stop? Stop, having faith in you? Can you answer that?"

Eli looked at the woman; he had such a weary expression placed on his face. His skin was a sickened pale that chilled the room.

"Um, wow. I'm sure that they haven't given up on you," she began.

"Stop it. Okay. I know that those are just the things that they make you say from some book or shit. My life isn't a fucking toy to be put together and played with," Eli yelled.

As those words were said, there was a knock on the door. The glass wasn't easy to see out of. All that was visible was a light brown ball of curls. The therapist got up and answered the door. The knob turned so precisely. Whispers were exchanged, but Eli couldn't hear anything.

The woman nodded; she looked at Eli, and sighed.

"I have to go take a phone-call. I'll be right back. Just, don't touch anything!" she ordered.

Eli nodded and she left the room. He sat up and looked around the room. He twiddled his fingers, lay back, and kept looking around the room. There was a suspicious atmosphere, he didn't know why, but it just filled his back with chills.

His eyes stopped on the woman's Dr.'s degree. He looked back and forth, and got up. He slowly walked over to it. When he got it, it read, he saw her last name, Moreno.

He had always known it as Gadre'. Maybe, she got a divorce, or married?

"Alright, back to our session," the woman said as she closed the door.

Eli's head jerked back; he saw her face as he was caught.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Sorry, I just saw something and-"

"Don't touch my stuff next time, okay?" she ordered.

"Okay, Mrs. Moreno," Eli answered.

She looked at Eli, "It's Mrs. Gadre'."

The rest of therapy was long and awkward. They didn't talk. Not very much.

"Alright, Eli, that's it for today," she sighed.

Eli got up and, without a word, he left. He stomped through the hall and out the door. Once he stepped out, he bumped into someone.

All her books fell to the ground.

"I am so sorry," Eli replied as he bent over to pick up her books.

"Oh, no, really. It's fine, I wasn't looking," she smiled.

When they both straightened up, they exchanged looks. No one talked.

"W-well, I'm Eli," Eli stuttered.

"Imogen," she laughed. "Well, um, thank you. I'll see you around. My mom works ere. Mrs. Mo-," she stopped. " Gadre'."

Eli stopped. He didn't want to say, _'Oh well that's my therapist.'_

"Oh, um, yeah. I've seen her. Very nice lady, really," Eli replied.

He walked away, but he could feel how red his face was this time_. Imogen… Moreno? Gadre'? What should I call her next time? I don't know…_ Eli thought to himself.

He didn't go straight home, this time. Eli went to the ally. He pulled out his book and began to write.

_This is way too much now. Therapy was long… and awkward. At least I met… Imogen. Her hair was tied into two messy tails, and she had a long shirt with leggings on. Her boots were laced to the knees. Maybe, I will see her again. Maybe, we can start something. But what if the therapist tells her I'm a patient. I'm a freak. A lonely, crazy, psycho. How will she react then? I know, she'll hate me… just like Clare._


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Eli, once again, walked to therapy. Even with the energetic, lively atmosphere of Toronto, to him, everything was silent-still. Even with the screaming street-acts and coffee shop employees that are tortured in those humiliating costumes seemed not-as-loud as before.

He ignored anyone who tried to come up to him. It was like he was the husband, and his wife had just died. He had to get there first.

When Eli arrived, the therapist rushed out questions.

"So, how are you doing?" She smiled

"Fine."

"Were you thinking about anything else you wanted to tell me?"

"No."

"Well, what do you have on your shoulders?" she sighed.

"Nothing."

They sat there in silence as Eli refused to talk. Minutes flew by as Eli's tensed face stayed pursed. Right as she was about to ask another question, there was a knock on the door. Before the woman could get up, the door opened.

"Mom!" a young voice yelped.

Eli, in some way, recognized her voice. But, before he could fully make out who obtained the high-pitched voice-

"Imogen? What's wrong?" Mrs. Gadre' replied.

And at that moment, Eli's stomach churned. He immediately turned his head, so she couldn't see him.

"Oh, Mom, I am sorry, are you with a patient?" Imogen sighed.

"Yes, I am with Eli Goldsworthy."

She said his name.

"Eli?" Imogen asked.

"Um, yeah, he has been coming for the past few weeks on Mondays through Thursdays," Mrs. Gadre' replied.

Eli scoffed. He felt so much guilt that he was finally going to be, so to speak, forced into telling her that he is… crazy. Well, all he could do was pretend that she wasn't there at the moment. Cause, he really liked her. Until; 'Eli Goldsworthy? The boy who works here?'

He was caught.

Eli turned his body. He gave her a quick smirk, but all was hidden under his guilt. "Um, hi, Imogen."

"You said that you worked here!" was her immediate response.

"Wait? You know this boy?" Mrs. Gadre' interrupted.

"Imogen, well, I just maybe thought that you might think that I was-"

The door slammed shut.

Therapy went on for another hour. Questions were only about how his heart felt at the moment, and how he wishes things were different.

Yet, before therapy ended, Mrs. Gadre' wanted Eli to stay for a few extra minutes…

"Um, sorry, but isn't our time up?" Eli rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I just want to ask you one more thing," she smiled.

"Fine. What?" Eli sighed.

"How do you know my daughter," she asked, and, at that moment, her innocent smile became a deadly glare.

"Uh, I bumped into her yesterday… We, uh, talked for a little bit," he answered.

"Well, then why did she say that 'you lied'?" she glared.

"Cause, I just was caught in between my words," he replied.

"Alright, you may leave" she sighed.

Eli walked out the room, as he saw Imogen leaving the office.


End file.
